To Live
by Unmei-Kibou
Summary: kay isucK at titles. roxas is still functioning inside sora. will he ever fufill his proise to axel? will they meet again? summary sucks story is better. blahbahblah i donot own KH pairings: akuroku and soriku rating is subject to change. genres suc
1. Chapter 1

Sora fell onto his bed, exhausted

Sora fell onto his bed, exhausted. Having two people in one body was beyond tiring. When they first returned to Destiny Islands Roxas was quiet. It was like he never existed in the first place, except for the small space in the back of Sora's brain that remembered the blonde boy sharing his being. Now Roxas was noticeable as ever, as if Sora had multiple personalities. In a way he did. For a month or two he really worried friends and family by freaking out over the smallest things. Anything red or green was stripped from his room. He never stayed out past sunset. And he definitely stayed far away from anything to do with fire. He knew was all Roxas's doing but Sora didn't mind all that much. He felt bad for him. Also, whenever he went near said things his heart ached so deeply he almost started to cry. He felt all of his other's pain. Sighing once more he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.

Roxas walked the plains of Sora's mind while he slept. It matched his personality. It was as bright and colorful and lively as a sunny Destiny Island day. The only part that might mention that there was a small darkness inside him was the small bubbling cloud far off in the distance. It rained very rarely in Sora's mind. He mostly locked all his sadness away in a box that Roxas had also examined. He didn't care that he was being nosy. There was nothing else to do.

He sat down on a familiar rock and pondered like always. It always started with things he missed. His friends. Hayner, Pence, Olette. He would even kill to see Seifer. Skateboarding was up there too. He wished Sora was a skater so he could have something to do in the blinding world. Roxas liked things a little darker than his other. He was selfish at sometimes. Really selfish. He tried swaying Sora's decisions often. Where he went, what his room looked like, who he hung out with, but it didn't really work most of the time. He never let him watch sunsets. The soft, gorgeous twilight on the islands reminded him too much of home. The pain he felt was given to the brunette just as hard. He also made sure they stayed far away from the "forbidden colors" and the "forbidden element". The first time Sora realized how alive Roxas was inside him was when they were around Wakka as he played with a box of matches. The pain was so excruciating that Roxas's tears poured through his host, thoroughly confusing his friends. Sora learned from that experience.

The blonde sighed. How did the saying go? If wishes were horses than beggars would fly? Ride? He sighed again, rising from the rock and walking through flowers swaying in a light, pleasant, breeze. He kicked at the daisies but no damage showed. He grumbled and trudged on. He wanted to be outside in the brisk real air, hopefully fighting or sparring stopped as his mind warned him with a sharp pain in his chest. Don't go there Roxas. You don't wanna go there.

As if reading Roxas's thoughts in his dreams, Sora let an image flow through his mind and stop in front of him. Black boots, surrounded by a flowing black coat. An extremely lean frame and ridiculously girly hips. Strong shoulders holding a neck and face framed with flming red spikes. And a stunning face, pale as the moon, with two black marks underneath the striking green eyes that made his chest ache so.

Axel.

Lolololol

I reeallly felt like writing a "sora has rxas inside him roxas is still "alive" soriku akuroku axel and roas find each other next life fic" yeah. They're kinda commonish and I felt like writing it. SPOTANEITY WOO!

Yeah. I don't rreally like the last paragraph. Either too gushy or run on-y or weird. Blah.

Please comment! Or review or whateva

3 Sorina (unmei-kibou)


	2. ughh why! xx

Hey guys.

Right now I'm being a horrible hypocrite because I hate hate hate hate author notes and guess what I'm posting… Well..um funny story.

I locked myself out of my laptop.

I was really tired one night last week and changed my password. So…with my musical finally over I went to get on it and couldn't remember what the fuck I changed it to. And my password hint is lol. TT TT I went through everything I thought was funny that week that I could rememeber. (my memory is horrible, obviously.) And there's nothing that works. So….obviously I can't access any of my documents or half finishes chapters or anything.

TT TT

*shot*

I called Dell and they tried this one thing (press f8 ?) but it wouldn't work and tired out my really old computer and they connected me to software but they wanted $129 to tell me what to do over the phone. My computer's worth like fifty at the most. *sigh* . So, my mum's been looking online and there's this special battery we're supposed to find to take out for half an hour to let the password disappear but we haven't had time to do it. (I just got back from a con.) So I'm really really really sorry cause I hate when this happens or when authors do this shit so..



I'm sorry.

I'll try to fix it ASAP because I really want to get back to writing.

Hopefully it won't be too long.

Please don't lose hope! I like having readers!!

Rina


	3. Chapter 3

Sora woke to a knock on his door. He sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily, as his best friend entered the room.

"Riku? What are you doing here?" He flinched as the elder yelled.

"I can't believe you sleep with your front door unlocked! How stupid can you be?" The brunette looked down at his shoes, ashamed at his clear stupidity and that he had to be scolded. Riku's heart clenched at the sight and he instantly felt bad. He sat on the bed next to him and pulled the younger boy into a side hug.

"I'm sorry Ri'. I was just so _tired_. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Don't feel bad So'. I shouldn't have yelled. I know how much he taxes on you. Was it particularly hard today?" Sora sighed and leaned against him.

"Yeah. Some days it doesn't even feel like me in my head. I feel so bad for him though. I don't want Roxas to disappear but I want to be me again. Why isn't it like Ansem said? Why aren't we whole? Why does it still feel like we're two separate people? I just want to go back to how it was before! When Roxas was Roxas and Sora was Sora!" The younger boy wailed and clutched to his dear friend and somewhere, literally in the back of his mind, a lonely blonde boy despaired over his dismal existence.

"But Sora, that wasn't how it was supposed to be. There never was a Roxas in the beginning. He was never supposed to exist." The brunette shoved him.

"Shut up! I'm sick of people trying to decide who has the right to exist and who doesn't! It's not right! It's not fair and I hate it! If Roxas wants to exist, then let him! Who are you to decide who is on the outside and who gets freaking absorbed!" Riku sat in shock for a moment, the outburst had definitely startled him.

"I'm sorry, Sora. You're right. I'm sorry I upset you." He just sniffled and started to cry again. The older boy cringed and pulled him close.

"Why can't they have a chance at existance too?"

hahahaha sorry. I'm a horrible procrastinator. I start many stories and never end up finishing them.

I do really like this one. But I've forgotten where I was going with it. xD. Spoiler, lol, roxas and axel we're going to appear, whole and everything soon, but I forgot where the plot was going after that. Please, if you have an idea, I'd love to hear it. Maybe then I could continue. XD otherwise. Bye!


End file.
